This invention relates generally to an envelope assembly, and more particularly to an assembly of series connected envelopes each having a return envelope therein immobilized against relative shifting by retention means in abutting engagement with the marginal edges thereof, and the return envelope being so constructed so as to avoid accidental removal of its closing flap after extraction.
In my co-pending U.S. application Ser. No. 495,924, commonly owned herewith, an envelope assembly is disclosed as having a return envelope contained therein and is constructed in such a manner that the protective cover for its flap is retained within the envelope upon extraction. Hence, any accidental removal of the flap together with its protective covering is thereafter substantially avoided. Also, the return envelope in my prior application is connected along opposite sides thereof to the sealed envelope by means of lines of perforations defining weak connecting ties to prevent any relative movement between the return envelope and the sealed envelope during processing of the continuous assembly.
In co-pending U.S. application Ser. No. 621,165, in which I am named as a joint inventor and which is commonly owned herewith, a stuffed, sealed continuous envelope assembly is disclosed wherein the envelopes contain inserts immobilized against shifting and maintained in registration position but unattached within the envelopes thereby effecting easier extraction of the insert and a positive immobilization of the inserts regardless of their limited size changes.
The drawbacks in the envelope assemblies of both the aforementioned applications include the lack of any provision for a return envelope immobilized against shifting in its sealed envelope without the use of attachment means while at the same time being so constructed that a protective strip for its flap is retained in the outer envelope upon extraction.